


Exerpt From a Story I'll Never Write

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: Loosely based around Silver Eyes with the concept of people sneaking into Freddy's after dark, this short story is centered around after Sans and Frisk sneak in.





	Exerpt From a Story I'll Never Write

Sans stepped sideways in front of Frisk as Bonnie came near, the bunny's mouth hanging open in what looked like a gleeful smile, his head tilted somewhat sideways.

 **"i would recommend you not getting any closer."** Sans's voice was stern as he spoke, he and Frisk taking slow steps backwards as the animatronic advanced toward them.

Gears whirred and a mechanical clicking was heard as Bonnie began to reach out an arm, aiming to grab Sans. The skeleton grabbed Frisk, shortcutting the two of them behind the animatronic.

 **"c'mon, kid, we gotta move."** Sans said swiftly, glancing back at the confused rabbit before giving Frisk a push. The human didn't respond, instead starting to bolt across the room. Sans followed surprisingly quickly as Bonnie let out a frustrated screech, spinning to look at the two retreating figures before giving chase.

Frisk ducked into a side room, Sans right behind them. There was a dark doorway all the way on the other side of the room, leading to another part of the pizzeria. Somewhat centered in the middle of the room was a large, circular purple curtain, the color faded with dull white stars dotting the surface of it. It was covering something on the raised stage, but neither the human or Monster  _really_  wanted to know what was hidden away inside.

Frisk grabbed Sans's hand, dragging him over to the stage as the two ducked behind it, hiding out of sight of the doorway they had just come in from. Loud, heavy footsteps sounded from where they just entered, pausing in the room before racing to the door. Frisk watched in mute terror as the purple bunny ran past them, going through the other doorway. The human stared at where the animatronic had gone before Sans tugged their hand, trying to lead them back to the doorway.

**"let's go, kid. while that thing is distracted."**

Frisk nodded, letting Sans lead them out. As they hurried through the doorway after him, they glanced back and thought they saw the curtain of the stage twitch.

Sans brought the human down the hall, his gaze darting all along the walls as he searched for the way out. Spotting a door, the skeleton let go of Frisk and shoved it open, only to find a storage closet. **"drat!"** He left the door open, leading Frisk down further before finding a doorway that lead into an empty office. Bringing Frisk in, he looked around.

The office was small, kind of cramped with both Sans and Frisk in there at the same time. This was, as far as Sans had been able to figure out, the only room in the pizzeria that had a light source from a small lamp in the corner. Other than the desk, which was covered with scattered papers and a dead fan; a filing cabinet, and the open door looming opposite of them, there really wasn't much else in the office. The skeleton pressed a button by the door they had just come in by, but nothing happened. **"i think that's all the power we got. we need to head out."**

Frisk nodded and the two started out the opposite door. Sans came to a halt when he spotted a figure at the end of the hall, Frisk bumping into him from the short stop. Spotting them, the figure swiftly started moving to the pair, heavy footsteps echoing through the hall.

Frisk and Sans stepped back, the skeleton standing protectively in front of the human as the figure came closer. As it came closer to the light and into view, the pair realized it was Chica who was approaching. Like Bonnie before, her beak was open in a creepy, slight grin. There was a whirring of gears as Chica came closer, her cupcake raised to it's normal height from the stage, making it as if the gaze of two pairs of eyes were gazing into the souls of both the Monster and the human he was protecting.

The two kept backing away slowly until they came to the end of the hall, the open door of the office on the left looming in the dim light of the lamp.

Frisk stayed close to Sans, looking up at the animatronic slowly making her way to them. They tightened their grip on Sans's arm before footsteps sounded beside them, on the other side of the office. Spinning their head around, the light of the lamp was blocked as an animatronic stepped into the office. There was a glint of silver as it reached out, something sharp digging into Frisk's arm and tugging them away from the skeleton. "Sans!"

 **"frisk!"** The skeleton turned, preparing his magic to grab Frisk as the animatronic dragged the child through the other door, but Chica grabbed at his hood while he was distracted. Flaring his magic, Sans reached out blindly, grabbing hold of a Soul and hurling it back. Chica's grip on his hood was broken, the animatronic flying down the hall and slamming down onto the floor with a loud crash. The skeleton glanced down to her in a daze, then shook his skull and bolted through the office. Skidding into the other hall, he looked down... Frisk was gone.


End file.
